


Never Grow up

by rosalina2124



Category: Party of Five (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Bailey gets sick for the first time after his parents death,will his siblings be there for him when he needs them the most?????Your little hands wrapped around my fingerAnd it's so quiet in the world tonightYour little eyelids flutter cause you're dreamingSo I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlightTo you, everything's funnyYou got nothing to regretI'd give all I have honeyIf you could stay like thatOh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upJust stay this littleOh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upIt could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt youWon't let no one break your heartNo one will desert youJust try to never grow upNever grow up
Kudos: 1





	Never Grow up

Chapter one  
The feeling of someone rubbing my back causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Charlie,and he’s trying to wake me up, which means the doctor is here. We’ve been in the ER since 10, I got real sick, couldn’t stop throwing up sick, been throwing up off and on since early this morning,and between that and the high fever,it was enough to make Charlie worry,and take me to the ER. I fell asleep once they got us into an exam room and finished checking my vitals,I’ve been so exhausted fighting whatever this is off,and he promised he’d wake me when they came in. “Easy Bay, you need to wake up kiddo,the doctor is here”he murmurs as I look up at him with tired bleary green eyes. I see the doctor by the counter,it’s a woman,which is kind of akward, but at this point I’ll take what I can get,she puts her gloves on and comes over to me,crouching down to my level. “Hey there,I’m Dr.Johnson,I’ll be taking care of you tonight, how are you feeling tonight Bailey”she asks gently as I see her check the iv in my arm,that I didn’t even realize was there,meaning it was put in while I was asleep, “pretty bad, my stomach hurts,and I’ve been throwing up alot”I murmur quietly as I see her reach for the thermometer. “How long has he been throwing up”she asks,looking at Charlie, “off and on all day, he went about 4 hours this afternoon without throwing up,it started early this morning, he started spiking a high fever tonight,and haven’t been able to get it down”he says as I feel her place the thermometer against my temple.  
“Ok,it could be a run of the mill stomach bug,but I’m starting to think it’s something more”she says as I hear the thermometer beep, and she looks at the screen,then writes what’s on the screen down on paper. “104,that’s pretty high sweet heart, do you mind if we get you on your back so I can take a look at your stomach”she asks gently as I see the nurse come over to help her, “no I don’t mind”I murmur. I feel them start to move me on my back,and it’s too much,god it hurts so bad, “ow, god it hurts, Charlie”I murmur as I feel him grab my hand tightly, “shh I know Bay, I know,breathe through it kiddo”he murmurs as they finally get me on my back and the pain subsides a little bit,but I can feel tears staining my cheeks. “On a scale of 1-10 how bad is the pain right now honey”she asks gently, “bad,like a ten”I murmur softly.  
“Ok,I know honey, does it hurt when I press right here”she asks gently as I feel her press on my right side, “yeah,a lot”I murmur trying to not just curl back up on my side,where it’s comfortable,where I can get some relief. “OK honey,I’ m thinking you have appendicitis,it’s very treatable I promise,it does mean surgery,but it’s fairly simple,and you’ll be back on your feet in no time since you’re young and healthy”she murmurs as I feel Char card a hand through my hair,comforting,he knows I’m nervous,I haven’t had any major surgery before,other than losing my tonsils,so it’s scary to say the least. I let him do the rest of the talking,I’m too tired to at this point. He asks questions about the procedure,about risks etc,neding to know information. She gives him answers as I see her grab a syringe,and she slowly disperses it into my IV. “This will make you kind of sleepy honey,it’ll help you relax as we set up the OR,I gave you something for the pain as well”she murmurs as I nod,too tired to say anything.  
I see her leave,so they can get the OR set up,and I sense him sit on the bed beside me,to comfort. “I’m scared Char,I haven’t had surgery before,not anything major”I murmur softly as I feel him rub my back,comforting when I need it. “I know Bay,it’ll be alright kiddo I promise,it’ll be over before you know it,before you know it you’ll be waking up in recovery and you’ll be feeling better”he murmurs softly as I feel tears stain my cheeks,god I’m crying,I’m 16 I shouldn’t be crying,I know it’s because I’m scared,but still. I feel him wipe the tears away gently,and I find myself relaxing,the medication is kicking in,finally. “Do Julia and Claud know yet”I ask softly, “not yet Bay,I’ll call them once your in surgery,get them updated”he murmurs softly as I hear the door open,it’s that time. I know I need to do this,for better or for worse,get it over with. “It’s that time isn’t it”I murmur softly as I see the nurse and doctor come in as I feel him grab my hand gently,rubbing circles into my palm.

“I’m afraid so,it’s going to be alright,I promise,your being brave,it’ll be over before you know it Bay,I’ll be here when you wake up”he murmurs placing a cool hand on my cheek. “OK,I trust you”I murmur softly as he kisses me on the forehead softly, “you better”he murmurs as he moves to give them room. I let them transfer me to a gurney,and then it’s time. We start moving,and before I know it we’re in the cold sterile OR. They transfer me again to a cold table,and put a sheet over me for warmth. It goes pretty quickly after that,I feel a mask being put over my mouth and nose,being told to count back from 100. Before I know it I’m out like a light,last thoughts on my mind being if ‘m going to be OK,how I’ll get through this,and if everything will be OK.


End file.
